Doctor Who: Purity
by Gary Mc
Summary: The Doctor runs into a bit of trouble when religion disappears.. All but one, why?
1. Chapter 1

The scene opens with The Doctor and Amy in the TARDIS, The Doctor is setting co-ordinates as Amy holds onto the railings. As the TARDIS whooshes The Doctor runs around the console flipping switches and revolving cranks. The TARDIS suddenly starts to make strange unknown noises, "Whoa, what's that? That doesn't sound to good at all!" The Doctor says as he reads the info on the console screen, He throws the screen across and starts to pull the levers. The TARDIS stops. "Right., for the first time the TARDIS is confused and if the most ingenious super time travelling machine is confused something is seriously wrong... but what?" said The Doctor as he looks into the disruption, "Can't we just go outside and find it as usual?" Amy replies,

"Unfortunately no, If we were to go out there, there'd be a huge chance of us being sucked into... well, nothing." The Doctor replied with a smile, a hop up the stairs and he returns down with a case full of junk. The Doctor pulls out cranks and bolts and a lot of other junk from the box, "I don't know why but whenever something is wrong I can usually make something out of bits!" So he tries, He connects the bits to the TARDIS console but suddenly stops, "Amy, Hold on..." He hops to the door and swings it open.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor who was expecting a bigger thing to happen, opened the doors to see a town. With hundreds of people everywhere he looked he noticed one thing that wasn't there that had to be... There was no religion anywhere. The Doctor ran out and quickly scanned the area. He turned back to The TARDIS where Amy was leaning against the door, "This is Edinburgh I've been here before." Amy said with excitement, "Yes but even the Scottish have religion."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked as she looked around.

"Look closer at what your looking at, Amy, there's no religion, there's no lies there's nothing..."

The Doctor heads towards a house and knocks on the door, a husband and a wife answer the door. They look very happy and cautious. "Hello, I don't mean to alarm you," He waves his psycic paper, "but I'm here to check the local area for bugs. May I step in?" The couple say yes and The Doctor and Amy step in. The Doctor heads towards the bathroom and scans the room with the Sonic Screwdriver, "Doctor, Why the bathroom?" Amy asks as the couple stare at her. The Doctor opens the door a little and peeks his head through the gap. "Because If there's any disruption an echoing room would be a good place to look." The Doctor slams the door and continues to look around, Amy who is in the hallway with the couple acts innocent. Several minutes later the Doctor opens the door and walks out the house with Amy behind him, before he goes he asks a quick question to the couple, "Do you know of Religion?" The couple slowly reply nervously, "There is only ONE religion and we are purity." The Doctor stares at them with intent, "Okay then, thanks for your time."


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and Amy head back into the TARDIS but the Doctor looks extremely spooked. Amy tries to comfort him but The Doctor refuses it, "Purity... Not good." The Doctor whispered into the TARDIS. Suddenly everything starts to shake and eventually quakes, Amy and The Doctor struggle to hold on. It Abruptly stops. The TARDIS monitor is beeping more than before, The Doctor checks it out, "Time is changing.. drastically, how can this be?" The Doctor looks so worried. He quickly starts to fire up the TARDIS and tells Amy to hold on. They zap back to 5 BC "Amy you must believe me when I say this. Please stay here and do not do anything stupid. This just isn't a safe place for anyone."

"Why? Where are we?" She replied.

"This is 5 BC Jesus Christ is about to be born and something must have stopped that from happening and I want to see what. So please, I'll be back in about 3 stone ticks."

The Doctor leaves and Amy takes a seat in the TARDIS. The Doctor walks through Bethlehem with everyone looking at him, no sign of Jesus or anyone important of that matter. The Doctor walks to the exact place he was supposadly born but there is no sign. Suddenly a laser beam flys past the Doctor but as he turns nothing is there. "Echos!" The Doctor runs back to the TARDIS. "Amy, sorry for repeating myself but HOLD ON!" The Doctor quickly moves the TARDIS to a safer area. He parks the TARDIS in orbit of earth and takes a seat next to Amy, he drops his head into his hands and sighs.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know what this is, I know how to stop it, I know who it is, I have stopped it. Why do they always come back? I've stopped them on multiple occasions I even gave up my family and my race for them! They died a long time ago, why can't they stay that way? There's no reason, only purity. Purity is wiping everything off the face of the universe, they haven't done this yet. This is proper purity. Everything is in its place. Nothing is wrong besides they killed potentially the most important man on this planet. They've changed a lot by accident. There's only one religion and its theirs. They're the Daleks and they must be stopped!"

The Doctor rose from his seat, pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and walked out. Amy followed a short distance behind him, He asked a few locals about what's happened and how to become part of the religion. It would appear "They" always watch. And whatever "they" are the Doctor will have to find... soon. The Doctor stands in the centre of a busy area, aims the Screwdriver at the sky and pushes the button suddenly the area begins to shake. The Doctor releases the button and it stops. He looks up into the sky,

"You know EXACTLY who I am! Do you need clues? I'm gallifrian and I destroyed my own planet to get rid of you! I'm the person you have tried to get rid of for hundreds of year and failed – each- time! I have beaten you time and time again and fixed all that's wrong but this time you've really done it! I'm The Doctor! And I'm going to stop you all!


	5. Chapter 5

The once busy area The Doctor and Amy were standing in had completely emptied. Everyone who was there had faded away, The Doctor turned around to Amy who was watching her own body tear and peel into nothing, "Amy, I'm so sorry. Do not worry. I'll save you. I promise." The Doctor turned around as Amy faded away. The area began to quake, the ground began to crack and buildings crumbled. A large circle space around the Doctor stayed, The TARDIS was at the edge of the broken ground. Everything had been destroyed or erased. A lone Dalek teleported in front of the Doctor, "DOC-TOR! DOC-TOR! You must be exterminated!"

"Go ahead, If this world is true I have nothing left to live for. You appear to have taken it all." the Doctor replied quickly.

"The Daleks have finally beaten the Doc-Tor. Finally We reign supreme! Our land has been purified." The Dalek shouted with no emotion.

"Purified? Pure is what the world could have been at some point in the future! One religion can bring everyone together but no one has the same idea you cannot force someone to believe in something they cannot fathom! This is insane, how are you even here. There were no Daleks left. I wiped them all out." The Doctor recited as he stepped up towards the eye-stock.

"I am the Daleks. I am Daleks. I am not your enemy..."

"Excuse me?"

"I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY!"

Birds began to tweet in the background...


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor awoke on the TARDIS floor, beside him was a short figure. The Doctors vision was blurred as he woke up. He slowly got up and stumbled onto the side of the console. As the Doctors vision began to clear he could see a short man dressed as his own self were. Red bow tie, red suspenders, jacket. Almost the exact same. The Doctor quickly recognised him now and lunged towards him but he went straight through the mystery man as he divided into the air. He appeared at the TARDIS door. "Ah, so you remember me... or remember yourself. I was your Dream Lord..." The Doctor took a second to look through his jacket pockets but they were empty, "Don't strain yourself, everything you had and want is gone. Yet again, I've gotten you in a slight pickle, huh? Although this time I'll make it easier for you. This is the real world. Look at it, it must be real. Oh wait, there's no hallucinogenics this time. It can't be this world..."

"Shut up! Where's Amy! If you've even touched her I swear!" The Doctor screamed,

"Don't worry, she's safe... somewhere... You and Her have about 5 minutes..."

"Until what? We freeze again?" The Doctor said sarcasticly,

"No Silly... I kill you."

The Birds began to tweet...


End file.
